Inner Identity
by fRenZ4EveR
Summary: Sakura's parents died unlashing her bloodline limit, the innerself. But she is still getting bullied by weaker ninjas. Why? sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikaino
1. IntroductionBetter?

Hi! I 'm back! FINALLY! I got to tell you something…. Sometimes I write very childishly and sometimes I don't! Weird huh? Anyway!

Presenting!… (Drum roll)

_INNER IDENTITY!_

Chapter 1

Introduction / Better? 

"Sakura!" The third hokage shouted.

"Calm down!" he said.

"No! NO! NOOOO! My parents can't die! No!" 8 year old Sakura screamed.

"CALM DOWN!" The hokage shouted even louder.

"Sniff, sniff ok….sniff" Sakura sobbed.

"Your parents died (Sakura flinched) on a mission." The third hokage said.

"B-but… h..ho-w? They are not ninjas!" Sakura said/stuttered/sobbed

"No. But they are part time spies. Good ones in fact." The hokage said.

"Spies? So all t-the b-business t-trips… they go on missions?" Sakura said

"Shopping trips too. If it is a short one." The third hokage said.

"Why? WHY? Must they die!" Sakura screamed, crying again.

"WAH! My parents died!" Sakura shouted once more, running out of the hokage tower into the heavy rain.

She ran all the way to?…. her house that she shared with Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and The-great-so-cold UCHIHA SASUKE.

When her 'house members' saw her crying, they rushed up to her and tried to comfort her, put her back and do idiotic things to make her laugh. (No duh narutocough)

EVEN SASUKE.

The Uchiha massacre happened two years ago, Sakura was the one said he wasn't alone. Sure, the others did too. But he felt that Sakura's cheering up was the best, no, always the best. That is what Sakura meant to him… She made him laugh (sort of)

Comfort him the almost when his parents died.Sakura helped each and everyone of them in some way of another. Their parents were best friends too, all sixteen of them. They therefore stayed in the same house. The Uchiha's, Hyuuga's, Uzumaki's, Nara's , Yamanaka's and Tenten's family were the most famous clan's in Konoha and other countries too. They were the richest and most powerful. Sakura's clan, the Haruno's weren't ninjas, Sakura didn't know herself until that fateful day.

"CUT!" The director shouted. "Go back to the 8 stars!" He/She shouted with fire in his eyes.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked. But Sakura just shook her head and limbed into her large room.

She spent a month in there. Hinata would slip Sakura's food five times a day. If you listen carefully you may hear: a) sobbing b) crying c) silent screams d) muttered curses. Behind that huge door to Sakura's room. And if you pass there often, you will ALWAYS see Uchiha Sasuke sitting against the wall beside Sakura's door. He was always there staring –scratch that- glaring at the innocent opposite wall. He could hear her sobbing clear because on the exact same wall Sakura was at the other side staring at the celing and thinking. And crying.

One month later…. Sakura had stopped crying and started to come out of her dreaded room. (A/N: lol DREADED… I used that in my exam compo describing school)

Flashback

Sakura wiped the last of her tears. _I am not going to cry anymore! I can't be weak forever! _She thought harshly to herself. **_Right on girl! _**Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to her room. She immediately saw Sasuke.

Sasuke felt somebody staring at him so he turned and straight away saw Sakura…. 1….2….3…. Sasuke ran to her and hugged just blinking Sakura tightly. Sakura was obviously shocked.

After a loooonggggg while, Sasuke let go and said " Better?"

Sakura smiled ever so slightly and ever so lightly nodded. She walked to the living room to greet her ever so worried friends faces.

Sakura almost returned to normal.

Keyword: almost. She only smiled/laughed/giggled/shouted/screamed and so on and so forth in her friends presence. ONLY her friends. Nobody else.

After another day, a jounin went to the 8 year olds houses. The hokage wanted to see them. They EVER SO fastly walked there.

IN THE RAIN.

**Finished! Finally! Ok I think by tomorrow I will be able to post up another chapter. **

**What's with the 'ever so'? Well, this chapter was CHILDISH. I know. I will try to write more 10 and a half year old next time….. Heh heh. I am 10 and a half…**


	2. Ninjas?

Hello dear readers! This is another chapter of the story ' Inner Identity' (DUH! They know that!) well anyway, this chapter and the third is very short…. SORRY! But I promise that the forth chapter would be long!

Ninjas?

( A/n: By the way, the third hokage will be mention as TTH.)

"_Knock." "Knock."_

"Come in." said the welcoming voice. It was the third hokage.

The eight kids walked through the wooden door into the slightly colder room.

"Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten… your parents are another mission." TTH said.

Sakura flinched when TTH said the word 'parents'

"Ok." They said in unison.

"Is that why you called us here for?" Tenten asked.

"No. It is about Sakura's parents death" the third hokage said

"GASP" 

Hinata almost fainted. Ino, Tenten and Hinata held Sakura tighter. Neji, Sasuke and shikamaru looked at Sakura pitifully. Naruto? Well being the NARUTO he is, he shouted:

"WHAT! Her parents are DEAD!"

"Yes. It is a very sad thing." TTH said pausing for a while. " You extraordinary children – he pointed at Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, neji , Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke- are Sakura's friends right?" TTH said.

They nodded.

"Well, you are not suppose to tell anyone what am I about to tell you… oh right everybody except these children go out." TTH ordered.

The eight kids nodded and the other not part of this so-called meeting went out.

"Alright. Sakura's parents are ninja spies. They are in the same team with the other parents."TTH said then started again " The Haruno scrolls I received said that selected ninja in that clan has a sprit inside of them called the 'Innerself' And from the information I collected, Sakura, you got it." TTH said

Sakura's head shot up it the word 'innerself'.

"S-selected members?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes, your father had one as he was from the Haruno clan. And since you are the only Haruno left in this world, I recommend when you have kids, name at least one of them under the name 'Haruno'." TTH said thoughtfully.

"When your parents died, your innerself got activated."TTH said

"But how come my father's innerself was not activated? At least of what I know. His parents died too. Plus my older uncle." Sakura said.

"You must activated it before you are nine-years-old or you do a special jutsu. Plus your parents died at the same time so it is not very surprising you have the innerself." TTH said.

"Is having the innerself good?" Sakura asked curiously.

The others have gone mute. (A/N: LOL)

"Yes it makes you stronger. It also helps you recover from terrifying deaths. If your innerself and you are submerged a lot, you will be even stronger. Your innerself, will help your chakara control be better and you will have more stamina. If your innerself, which is activated, Sakura will be able to do a multiple connection. The innerself is just a helper so Sakura will still be controlling herself but with the innerself as a helper." TTH said

"What do you mean by multiple connection? Telephone?" Sasuke said hotly.

"She can make with anybody no matter how far are they. She can even "talk" to more than one person." TTH said

They, except Sasuke, gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-babbling-about look except Neji gave TTH a what-the-hell-are-you-babbling-about-you-better-tell-me-or-else look.

TTH sighed and explained.

"Sakura, think about talking to Sasuke then think of somrthing to him." TTH said

Sakura closed her eyes and thought. Sasuke received the message immediately.

He even smirked at the message. It said 'crazy nincompoop' By Sasuke's smirking TTH could tell he received the message.

"Ok now Sakura's eyes would be slightly be different from what you remember." TTH said

Sakura opened her eyes…..

It was green, but there was something different about it! It had the Sharigan swirls in it (A/N: you know the black colour thingies?) It was slightly red and sliver.

"Whoa." Shikamaru said.

"It is so pretty." Hinata said looking in sakura's eyes.

"Well, it is pretty and powerfull. It scans your body for chakara points and chakara, it can see through genjutsus and sees everything in grid like. It can see exactly where you are standing, sitting, eating, sleeping…" TTH said.

"We get it." Neji said.

"Wow, so this is what it looks like with Sharigan and Byukugan." Sakura said

"Is it nice? Hinata- chan:" Naruto asked Hinata excitedly.

"Y-yes..." Hinata stuttered.

"If she submerges with her inner self, her eyes will turn slightly gold with or without the scanner-thing." TTH said

" And if I'm correct, her hair will have sliver and gold streaks in it, if Sakura and her innerself submerges. Here are the scrolls that talks about that. Haruno Scrolls." TTH said giving Sakura the lots and lots of important scrolls.

"Oh and lastly you all are invited to become a shinobi." TTH said handing them passes for the needed schools. Sakura couldn't take it so Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Naruto took some of her scrolls. Only that Shikamaru was forced by Ino. (A/N: In my story, you need to be selected to take ninja training in the ninja academy.)

"Yes! I am going to be the hokage!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist into the air. Hinata smiled. The others sweatdropped.

"And when you are sixteen, you may go into the school for ninjas and normal people." TTH said

"The mixed school?" Ino said. TTH nodded.

" Now go train. The start of a new group of ninjas-in-training will start in two weeks from now. Don't worry, I am definite that you will pass and, I will request that you people will be placed in the same team." TTH said

"But I thought it is three-man-teams?" Tenten exclaimed.

"This year is eight now go train." TTH commanded.

The eight year olds walked back to their shared mansion.

**How is it? Bad? Good? So-so? Oh well, review! And sorry that this chapter is sooooooo boring but I have to write it so you readers will understand! SORRY! **


	3. Nameless

Hi! Sry but this chapter will be short. Just like Tricia…. IN YOUR FACE TRICIA. Now back to the story.

"insert dialogue" – talking

_insert thought – thinking_

_insert innerself thought – inner Sakura_

insert name- insert name: insert telepathy - Sakura's mutiple connection ( If Sakura is talking to the seven other friends there will not have any second insert name)

Nameless (the chapter not a person)

When the eight kids got home, Sakura already stopped crying

"You guys go train I will watch or something." Sakura and taking the scrolls from their hands.

"Oh ok. Come on Hinata-chan!" Naruto said –scratch that, SHOUTED- and grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her to the open field in their house with the others silently following.. Sakura sat on the porch while the others trained.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted. ( I guess everybody knows this jutsu already)

Sasuke's, Neji's, Tenten's, Ino's, Shikamaru's, Naruto's,Hinata's parents already taught them kunai and shurikens and sinple Justus.

Two weeks later: Sakura had stopped laughing/ shouting/ smiling /crying /giggling /hovelling/ saying/ yelling and head bonking. She just watched, plus, she got bullied because she never talked and was weak. And Sarutobi (tth) said she should practise using byakugan and sharigan. And Sakura figured that if she is already a loser, who wants to be a freak? So right after she passed the genin exam, she placed the forehead protector covering her eyes. Her hair was twisted into a tight bun with hair flowing out from the sides, along with her flowing hair, was the end of the forehead protector. She used two black chopsticks to secure her hair. The rest of them had there clothes had it in the same way in the anime.

Sakura wore a slightly above knee black skirt with a white pants under.

Sakura-Naruto: Hi Naruto! Kick Neji at the left 

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed girlishly falling down..

"Sakura! Don't do that!" He shouted at her.

Sakura: Oh ok. 

Sakura sat on the porch reading scrolls.

**Done. Finally. YAY! Sry for the short chapter…**


	4. Note

Hello! I am really, really sorry! I typed out chapter 4 but, my old computer(that I was using) sort of um, killed my chapter. So I must retype it while listening to Jesse McCartney! I will try my best to up-date on the next 2 days!

Claris.


	5. 16 year old Sasuke

Hihi. I'm back! Heheh… this chapter will be a bit dramatic and loooong. Hope you're happy!

"insert dialogue" – talking

_insert thought – thinking_

_insert innerself thought – inner Sakura_

insert name- insert name: insert telepathy - Sakura's mutiple connection ( If Sakura is talking to the seven other friends there will not have any second insert name)

Inner Identity: 

Rain

Sasuke's POV

I hate the rain.

I dislike it.

I despise it.

In short, I hate it.

I always hated the rain.

Ever since I was young.

It was raining when I fell head first into a drain.

It was raining when my puppy died.

It was raining when I broke my mothers favourite china.

It was raining.

It was raining.

It was raining when she cried.

It was the raining season when she spent locked up in her room thinking about her losses.

It was raining when the third hokage told Sakura that her parents DEAD.

It was raining…. Heavily.

It was raining.

It was raining.

And I hate the rain.

A Lot.

And today?

Guess.

It was raining.

Joy.

So I walked from my room to the dinning room sulking.

"Why are you sulking Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Don't you remember Ino? He is the Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said chewing on the ramen Hinata made.

"No, it is because it is raining." Sakura explained coming down the stairs fully dressed in black, forehead protector at hand just waiting to be put on her eyes.

Yes, eyes.

If you didn't know, after Sakura learned about her innerself, she likes to put bits of cloth around her head covering her eyes. Causing a illusion that she is blind.

Great!

Now she is the only one in Konoha that is blind.

Sakura never talks. She uses her mind link thing to talk to us when we are outside of our house.

Sakura was labelled loser because she is 'blind'.

She will be so damn hot if she is not 'bind'.

Or that is what the other boys thought.

But I think otherwise.

I think she is so damn hot anyway.

Boys didn't like her because she was 'blind'. Even Naruto is better than those idiots… Well Naruto does have the kyuubi a.k.a demon fox. It just a secret that only the hokages, some jounins, Iruka- sensei and 8 of us know. He want everybody to know that he is different from every other rich boyish boys…

Oh and Naruto is a great rival. Heh, just like Neji. Those two is my rival/friends. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura.

But I always got this funny feeling that I need to protect her. She is always getting bullied, mostly verbally. Their lost for not liking her I mean she got better curves than anyone… she surpass those idiotic so-called 'pretty' supermodels. I actually think that they are more like… 'pukey' models.

If she would just take that forehead protector off her eyes… but when we ask, she just says "If you are already a loser, who wants to be a freak?"

"HELLO? Earth to spaceship Sasuke?" Tenten yelled in my face.

"Shut it Tenten." I replied.

"At least we know it is the real Uchiha." Neji said mockingly. Naruto laughed so hard that he was holding his sides.

I hurled him a 'bonk' on the head and watched him hit the marble floor. Serves that baka right.

"Dobe." I said.

"N-naruto-k…kun. A-..re you a-right?" Hinata said caringly.

"Yes! Hinata-chan! I am going to be the hokage!" Naruto yelled. God he's loud.

Luckly not as bad as freakily stupid Wanatabi Ami.

I hate her!

She is on par with my hated to rain!

I wish she would just crawl up in some corner and die!

If you ever meet her, tell her that!

Oh and tell her that it would be better if she brought my WHOLE fan club**_s_** along.

And Naruto-dope's, Tenten's, Neji's, Hinata's, Ino's and Shiksmaru's fan club**_s_** along too.

Sigh…

Must go and train now… in the bloody-ass rain.

"Got everything?" Ino asked.

"Hn," I said.

The rain was heavy.

Oh yeah.

It was.

Fucking rain.

I walked off the porch of the mansion. Grr! Now I am all wet! Hope you are happy, stupid rain! I hate you!

Eh? A yellow umbrella appeared on top of my head. Holding it up was…

_Sakura_

With the forehead band over her eyes.

Sakura-me: You remembered your navy-blue shirt, white shorts, weapons and ninja shoes but you forgot your umbrella. 

Me-Sakura: Hn. 

Sakura-me: Oh come on! You're pathetic! You can't say 'hn' all the- 

Sakura stopped.

Sakura-me: Ami is sneaking behind us probably to kiss you and push me grudging by her hand movments… Che, her servant/butler is carrying her umbrella. 

Me-Sakura: What a freak. She can't even carry a umbrella? 

"What do you want Ami?" I said glaring at her.

Ami stopped.

Her hands fell to the side of her super,super,super 'thin' weird body.

She wiggled her butt at me.

_Gross!…and disgusting! I pity myself for knowing you!_ I screamed in my head. Trust me, it was HIDEOUS.

"Oh nothing, SASUKE-KUUUUUUN! I knew you knew it was me! I mean, how can you not? I am beautiful, pretty, not to mention SEXY! How can you resist my wonderful sexy body?" Ami said.

Sakura-me: Don't forget way thin… **wannabi **AmiOh and you learn more vocabulary! 

Me: But she is still disgusting, like a worm. Wait, I think she is one! 

"Hello? SASUKEEEEEEE-KUUUUUUN!" Ami screamed, no, screeched in her high girly voice.

Me-Sakura: God. Ino's voice is better. 

Sakura-me: I agree. 

"Blind-forehead! What are you doing! Blocking my prefect view of Sasuke-KUUUUN!" Ami screamed.

Sakura: I didn't move. 

I: I think it is because she can't see my right ear. 

Ami charged like a fully- grown mountain bull. Wait are there bulls on mountains?

She shoved ,ahem, BULLBLOZED Sakura away. Sakura fell onto the ground with a tud. I glared as hard as I can.

Uchiha-ultimate-great-fast-dying-glare!

Sasuke- style!

Ami just pretended she didn't see it and skipped to me clinging to my arm, trying to kiss me.

Now is my turn!

I shoved Ami off my 'germ-ed' arm and gently helped Sakura up. We started to walk away from surprised Ami. We went to Sakura's favourite spot. The top-secret cherry blossom tree, nobody but us eight went there.

I took out a kunai, put my hand on the tree's bark. I plunged the kunai into my left hand and I hit some bark too. And mind you, I am right handed…

Blood oozes out.

**My** blood.

Sakura was shocked. In an instant, she had her hand over mine, with the blooded kunai in between her index finger and thumb, causing her hand to bleed. She took a deep breath, pulled out the kunai quickly causing more of her blood to spill out. She then did a medical jutsu and healed my hand.

How did she know medical jutsus? Well, she is taking lessons from Tsunade, the fifth hokage after Sarutobi, the third hokage died two years ago in the chuunin exam by a insane man-just like Itachi- Orochimaru.

While she was bandaging her own hand, she told me about the seal Haruno's and Uchiha's made a long time ago. She said that Haruno's could,only, by touch could heal minor cuts on Uchihas.

There,

I promised her,

That,

I will protect her no matter what.

She blinked.

Blink

Blink

Blin-

And she smiled.

Smiled.

The happiest most joyful smile I ever seen.

Smiled.

At me.

At the words **_I _**said.

At my life-long promise.

Sakura leaned forward.

I bent down.

And we kissed.

OH YEAH WE DID.

(A/N: Lets leave them for a bit kay?)

After we were done, Sakura said.

SAID.

S-A-I-D

SAID.

_I love you._

And you know what?

I love her too.

Then after that we started going out.

And………..

I have something else to say.

I don't hate the rain anymore.

**Nice? Or stink? Review me! I BEG of you!**


	6. SORRY

SORRY! But I can't update for a while! I know you understand! Cause I got bad grades… Waaaaaah! It is so sad…

I will update as fast as I possible can…

Claris


	7. Small world

Hey there! Dear people! I hope you enjoy your stay! I mean, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Ya think? **

"insert dialogue" – talking

_insert thought – thinking_

_insert innerself thought – inner Sakura_

insert name- insert name: insert telepathy - Sakura's mutiple connection ( If Sakura is talking to the seven other friends there will not have any second insert name)

Neji: Anyone for ice cream?

Tenten: Who are you and what did you do to Neji?

Claris: Well, we try to bust this imposer up and find the real Neji. Enjoy the story.

Tricia: Has anyone seen moomoo? (Moomoo, is her stuff mouse.)

Claris: Look in the dryer retarded.

Inner Identity 

Small world

I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on you own  
and here it goes

_Chorus_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
having more fun than me

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _repeat x5_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me.

Tonight.

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause im just a kid tonight

Neji: Sakura will you ever stop listening to your MP3 IN SCHOOL? 

Sakura: Nope. 

Naruto: Sakura you should say never! 

Sakura: Never! 

Ino: Sakura you should be ashamed of yourself! You are practically walking though the hallways! 

Ino: We are reaching the hallways soon! Sakura! You should be ashamed of yourself! 

Tenten: Technically, Ino, it is not a hallway. It's a drive way. 

Sakura: You're right. I feel horrible… 

Shikamaru: Really 

Sakura: Nope! 

Ino: SAKURA! 

Hinata: INO! Don't shout! 

Sasuke: Look who's talking… 

Naruto: Hinata, tune down a bit! 

Ino: DON'T SHOUT THOUGH TELEPATHY! 

Shikamaru: How troublesome. 

Ino: You think everything is troublesome, SHIKA-BAKA! 

Naruto: Whoa! That rhymes! Shika! Baka! Shika! Baka! 

"Team 7." Sasuke told the probably 22 year old lady behind the 'get-your-schedules-and-dormitory-keys!' counter. The lady blushed.

"Yes! What can I help you with?" The lady practically screamed in her high pitched girly tone.

"Lets see… You could give my schedule." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh right." The lady said as she took out 8 schedules and 8 dorm keys.

"Have a niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeeee day!" The counter lady said.

"Here you go." She said to another team.

Sasuke: Dorm 521. 

Tenten: Exactly how big is this school? 

Hinata: BIG. 

Naruto: Big, huge, large, gigantic, enormous, big-sized! 

Sakura: Uh huh. 

The eight rich ass chuunins found the dorm… in a lot of time. As Sasuke put the key into the door key slot, he stopped.

Sasuke: I hear noises. 

Hinata: Sakura. Check it. 

Sakura: Sure thing. 

Sakura: Lets see… 3 desks, 4 queen-sized beds, a coffee machine 8 chairs, 4 bathrooms, a kitchen, a large hall, a fireplace, a mini bar, a lion, a goldfish, a rabbit and everything we will ever need. Oh and a gumball machine. 

"COOLNESS!" Ino and Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru: Wait, a goldfish? A LION! A rabbit? 

"Byakugan!" Hinata and Neji shouted switching on their bloodline limit.

Neji: Sakura is right. 

Naruto: Well, it is just a rabbit! I can take it! Bring it on rabbity! 

Ino: Don't forget the goldfish. 

Tenten: And the lion… 

"Heheh…" Naruto laughed nervously._ A lion! Alright I wil- I'm scared. Pull yourself together Uzumaki! You are going to be the next Hokage!_

"Click."

Sasuke opened the large door.

"It is just animals." Sasuke said annoyed.

They shrugged and walked in closing the door lightly behind them.

"Whoa! This is way cool!" Naruto shouted.

"We got eyes dobe." Sasuke said.

"Sakura is so lucky to be able to listen to her Ipod all the time." Tenten said angrily as she covered her eyes from Naruto's outburst.

"Yeah, it feels good." Sakura said taking of her forehead protector.

"SASUKE-KUN! NEJI-KUN! SHIKAMARU-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!"

Fangirls came rushing in. And of course, Wantanbi Ami shooed them out.

Hina, Naru, Shika, Ino, Neji, Ten and Sasu quickly glanced to Sakura who already placed her forehead protector back onto her eyes with the dark blue ends tangled into her cute messy bun in the middle of her back of her head with the long ends flowing out of the sides of the bun along with the rest of her hair. (A/N: That is a long sentence…)

Hina, Naru, Shika, Ino, Neji, Ten and Sasu: Fast. 

Ino: OMG! She just barged in like that! 

"What do you want Ami?" Neji said annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." Ami said sitting down on a bed.

"Get me some tea, bind forehead." Ami sneered.

"Peppermint." Ami continued treating Sakura like a maid.

Sakura: I. WANT. TO. BITE. HER. HEAD. OFF. 

"I get it." Ino said

"Oh no need Ino-chan! Blind forehead you do it!" Ami barked the last part out.

Ino: I can't believe I was friends with her before… 

Naruto: Hell yeah! What happened? 

Flashback 

"Bye Ami! Come back soon!" Ino said waving to her best friend who was boarding the expensive holiday bus.

"See you Ino!" Ami shouted back.

Two weeks later… after Ami came back.

"Gross, you are friends with Ino-pig?" A older more popular girl said.

"Hi Ami!" Ino said running up to her best friend and some other older popular girls.

"Here comes the pig." Another girl sneered.

"Ami, do you know this ugly pig?" the blond leader said staring at Ino in a snobby way.

Ami bit her lower lip, then said harshly " I don't know you, so get lost SLUT!"

When Ino heard this her world came crashing down. She ran away with tears flooding down her cheeks.

"WHAM!" 

Ino crashed into six-year old Sakura, small world huh? (A/N: All of them are six)

Sakura took one look at Ino and said in perfect english: " Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, b…but my l-leg h…hur…hurts." Ino cried holding on to her lower thigh.

Sakura looked at the slightly deep cut probably caused by the side walk.

"My house is near-by, I can dress your wound up for you." Sakura said smiling and helping Ino up.

"Thank you." Ino and no longer crying.

Sakura just smiled.

End of flashback 

Tenten: Oh yeah, after that we all met each other. 

The rest of them: Yeah… 

"HELOOO? Anybody there?" Ami yelled into Shikamaru's ear.

"OUCH!" Shikamaru shouted

"Ami, get out." Sasuke said warningly.

"But, Sasuke-kun-" Ami whined.

"GET OUT." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"Ok! Bye! Sweethearts!" Ami said as she blew kisses.

"Sakura, you can.." Hinata said slowly.

Sakura: Shh, remember the animals? 

Naruto: OH YEAH! 

Tenten: where are they? 

Sasuke: In the kitchen. 

Naruto: Follow ME! 

Silence…

XXXXXXX

"Asuma- sensei! Kurenai – sensei! Gai- sensei?" Shikamaru asked surprised as he walked into the fairly large kitchen door.

"Hey, um…." Asuma said pulling out a folder

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino.

Birthday: 22 September

Nickname: Lazy-ass/Genius/ SHIKAMARU-KUN!

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Black

Description: Lazy. Likes to stare at clouds. A rich ninja. Lots of girls dig him. Heir to Nara.

XXXXXXX

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

Birthday: 23 July

Nickname: Drop dead gorgeous/ Ice block/ SASUKE-KUN!

Hair colour: Raven

Eye colour: Onxy / Sharigan

Description: Cold. Heartless. Never emotional. Very rich. LOTS of girls hearts him. Heir to Uchiha as his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, is a S rank criminal for killing own clan. Only Sasuke survived.

XXXXXXX

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Team:7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

Birthday: 10 October (A/N: Same as me!)

Nickname: Energetic hunk (A/N: Not my idea.)/ NARUTO-KUN!

Hair colour: Yellow

Eye colour: Blue

Description: Very energetic person. Really loyal and blah blah blah. Lots of girls like him, rich too. Heir to Uzumaki

XXXXXXX

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru

Birthday: 3 July

Nickname: White-eyes/ NEJI-KUN!

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: White/ Byakugan

Description: Almost as cold as Uchiha Sasuke. Lots of girl loves him. Very rich too. Branch family member.

XXXXXXX

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru.

Birthday: 23 September

Nickname: Ino- pig/ INO- CHAN!

Hair colour: Blond

Eye colour: Blue

Description: LOUD. Lots of boys digs her. Very rich. Heiress to Yamanaka.

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru

Birthday: 27 December

Nickname: Shy girl/ HINATA-CHAN!

Hair colour: Blue/ purple

Eye colour: White/ Byukagan

Description: Head family member. Heiress to Hyuuga. Very rich and shy. Lots of boys likes her

XXXXXXX

Name: Tenten

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

Birthday: 3 March

Nickname: Weapon Mistress/ TENTEN-CHAN!

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Brown

Description: Always sides with Hyuuga Neji. Very rich and hot. Lots of boys love her. Heiress to own clan.

XXXXXXX

Name: Haruno Sakura

Team: 7

Age: 16

Team members: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

Birthday: 28 March

Nickname: Blind forehead/ Forehead girl ( Anything that has to do with forehead and blind)

Hair colour: Pink

Eye colour: Unknown

Description: Blind.

XXXXXXX

"Eye colour unknown? Who is she?" Kurenai said

Sakura walked into the kitchen.

"Is she blind?" Gai said

POOF! 

**So, you like? Sry about the stupid introductions.**

**Claris: Tricia?**

**Tricia: You can't make me say it!**

**Claris: Really? – pulls out jackhammer –**

**Tricia: REVIEW!**


	8. HELP!

Hey guys! I need your help. I need some new ideas for this story…. I already got an idea about the jounin exam. But it will some in the later chapters…. So I need new ideas on how Ami bullies Sakura. Also I want to know whether you want Ami to have a twin sister that is just as vain and bad as Ami but the twin will NOT be a ninja.

Poll here!

Which character do you like?

Ino

Ami

Sakura

Answer! Pls!

P.S I think I have a writer block…


	9. I REALLY NEED HELP!

I know you people are getting sick and tired about all of this author notes but I need ur help again. So I need a lot of insults that are coming out of ami's foul mouth. It is for a chapter! So help! And your insult may just be placed in the chapter!

OMG. I am talking like a tv salesperson.


	10. I NEED HELP!

I NEED HELP!

Claris…


	11. Holiday

I am soooo soooo sorry! But I can't up-date till at least the 19th! I am going for a holiday, somewhere in Malaysia! I think it is called Cam land Highlands or something like that

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYYYY!


End file.
